


Missing Piece

by feygrim



Category: BTOB
Genre: Fluff, Like they wont immediately jump each other lol, M/M, Master/Servant, Minor Angst, Multi, Servant AU, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: Inspired by Kwangshina and a webtoon I'm reading called Royal Servant (i'm not keeping all the darker elements from it in this fic)





	1. silver light on a cloudy day

**Author's Note:**

> [Eunkwang's outfit (without chains)](https://scontent-lga3-1.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s640x640/sh0.08/e35/c180.0.720.720/25008647_2031499470454963_9186870084763648000_n.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Minhyuk's outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e5/e2/3a/e5e23ae49f6d6c4f223fa27b006b47a3--btob-minhyuk-pop-idol.jpg)

It was adoption day. Everything had to be perfect for the clients. So Eunkwang had to rush around more than usual, get barked at more than usual, and work harder more than usual. But it was okay. He was used to it. And if everything went well, he might even get a night of uninterrupted sleep. 

It was a relief really when the clients arrived. The housemaster was so focused on kissing up to the clients, berating the staff wasn't even on his mind. Luckily, Eunkwang was on serving duty so he just had to be on standby until a client needed him to refill their cup or something of the sort. The dining room was set up much like a group blind date, everyone sitting at one big table and having dinner together as they got to know each other. Usually a client already had researched a servant they wanted but the fun about adoption day was the mingling. Every servant was doing their best to appeal to the clients so they would get chosen. There would even be a talent show because for some reason you needed a talent to be a servant. Eunkwang didn't really understand all of it and he learned not to ask many questions, not wanting the housemaster to get mad at him. 

"Excuse me, can I get more water here please?" 

Eunkwang blinked, noting the voice came from across him and when he found the source of the voice, he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful face that accompanied it. 

The beautiful face raised his beautiful eyebrows at the lack of a response. "Uh, excuse me?" 

"Eunkwang!" The housemaster hissed, rushing over to the servant's side. Eunkwang winced as the man pinched his side. "Mr. Lee asked you for some more water. I suggest you get it for him." Eunkwang hurried to the kitchen and the housemaster turned over to Mr. Lee with a sheepish smile. "I do apologize, Mr. Lee, Eunkwang isn't entirely used to life here yet." 

"He's a servant," Mr. Lee observed. 

"Pardon?" 

Eunkwang returned with a jug of water and the housemaster waved at him impatiently to fill the client's cup. Being up close and personal to Mr. Lee, Eunkwang couldn't help but blush at how beautiful he was and how lovely he smelled. 'Must be some expensive perfume'. He poured the water with a shaky hand and stood up to go back to his spot. He was stopped by a hand on his arm, and when he looked down, he found the source of the beautiful hand was the man with the beautiful face, Mr. Lee. 

"You have a choker. It's not the same as the other servants but its still a choker," Mr. Lee remarked. His beautiful eyes roamed all over Eunkwang's blushing face who kept his eyes to the water in the jug. 'Why am I blushing so much?! I'm surrounded by gorgeous people all the time! Why is he even noticing me?' His eyes dart around and he realizes that they seem to be the center of attention right now, client and servants alike curious at what was going on. It was a bit unnerving and Eunkwang really wanted to go back to his corner. 

"Oh yes, um, Eunkwang is a special case," the house master inserted, clearing his throat. "As you can see, his features don't match up with a typical servant. Thus, he works for the house." 

"Does that mean he is not up for adoption?" Mr. Lee asked, letting go of Eunkwang's arm. Eunkwang almost lets out a sigh of relief but then the client held his chin for a closer look and Eunkwang stops breathing. 'Wait....adoption..?!' 

The housemaster seemed just as shocked as Eunkwang was. But his main job right now was pleasing the client so he reigned it in and answered Mr. Lee's question. "I, um, I am not sure. I would have to check his contract. You would have to wait after dinner and the show of course."

Was this really happening? This client, this beautiful man, was interested in adopting him??? Or was this was some weird fever dream? 

Mr. Lee smiled and jesus, it was beautiful just like the rest of him, Eunkwang was pretty sure this was a dream at this point. "I am willing to wait. Do you have a talent to show me, Eunkwang?"

"Ah, well--"

"I was asking Eunkwang," Mr. Lee said, not even sparing a glance the house master. His gaze didn't leave Eunkwang's. 

Eunkwang realized he expected an answer but his mouth and brain seemed at odds at this very moment, so he settled for a simple nod. 

Mr. Lee grinned in response (Eunkwang was pretty sure he was being blinded) and let go of his chin. "I look forward to seeing it then." Eunkwang just nodded again as he quickly moved back to his postreeling from these turn of events. 

The housemaster quickly regained his composure and pulled Eunkwang to the kitchen, leaning in to whisper, "Don't fuck this up. You will not get a chance like this again. Do you understand? Mr. Lee is a huge client and for some reason he has taken a liking to you. Rich people are weird, I don't know. Just....be on your best behavior and he might actually adopt you." The housemaster chuckled and shook his head. "Can't believe this," he muttered as he walked away, leaving Eunkwang in the kitchen. 

Eunkwang slowly sets the water jug on the kitchen counter. The kitchen staff whirled around him as they prepared the next entree but he paid them no notice and they ignored him, thinking he just got scolded again. His mind was swirling from everything that happened in just a minute. He pinched himself. "Ow. Okay, not a dream. Okay, come on, Seo Eunkwang. This is your chance, so just be your best and don't fuck it up. You got this, you got this." He nodded to himself and left the kitchen determinedly. His legs shook a little as he sneaked a glance at the beautiful Mr. Lee, who seemed to be charming the people in his vicinity. Like a deer in headlights, he froze when the beautiful man glanced up at him and smiled. He pinched himself again. 

"Ow."

\------  
The talent show was merely a quick runway for each servant to showcase a skill they had learned. From impersonations to feats of athleticism, it was all to show your uniqueness so a client would notice you and adopt you. Along with beauty, unique qualities was highly valued in a servant. Servants studied and practiced their skills for months, prepping for adoption day. Needless to say, Eunkwang never had to bother to practice because the chances of him ever being noticed for adoption were lower than low, they were non-existent. Until now, apparently. So as he waited his turn to perform, he was deathly aware that he was at a severe disadvantage here. Siyeon finished her ribbon gymnastic performance and bounced off the stage, and now it was his turn. He could feel the gaze of Mr. Lee on his back as he stepped to the stage, mic in hand, and he purposefully avoided his gaze as he looked out to the audience. 'Ah...it's been a while. I didn't even have any time to warm up. Let's do our best, that's all that matters. Treat this like any other performance.' As the speakers played out a familiar melody, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and started to sing. It had been a really long time and his voice cracked at a crucial high note but he soldiered on. He finished to polite clapping, smiling and bowing to the audience before leaving the stage. He didn't dare look back at Mr. Lee.

The next hour was a blur as the housemaster told him to help the kitchen staff clean up, and then help the house staff clean up the living room, where the talent show took place, so adoption contracts could be prepared and signed. If his own contract would be signed, the housemaster didn't mention it. This part was more tedious and anxiety-inducing, as servants waited in their rooms to be called in with their respective client and their future was signed and sealed with a thumbprint. Eunkwang was not involved in this part before and now had the taste of anxiety heavy on his tongue. He tossed and turned on his bed, sighing occasionally whenever he heard a name being called that wasn't his. 'He probably changed his mind. Maybe it was all just a joke or something. Why would he pick me anyway? I shouldn't expect anything really....Ugh this is worse than when I was training to debut!' He grabbed the pillow under him and squeezed it. 

"Eunkwang." He sprung up at his name, his eyes widening at the sight of Mr. Lee in his doorway, an exasperated looking housemaster right behind him.

"Ye-yes?" 

"I was curious about your room. I apologize for the intrusion," Mr. Lee said as he stepped into his room. Eunkwang just mumbled, "It's okay" in confusion. He glanced around then pulled out Eunkwang's desk chair and sat across from him. He smiled at Eunkwang as if telling him to not be nervous. But how could he not be?! Today was supposed to be a usual adoption day but the minute he made eye contact with Mr. Lee, today went from usual to unusual! 

"Sit up straight, Eunkwang. We're here to sign your contract," the housemaster sighed, pulling out a sheet of paper from a folder, a pen, and an ink pad.

"Yes, sir," Eunkwang said quickly, chucking the pillow behind him. Mr. Lee winked at him and Eunkwang blushed furiously. 

"We have added the additions you requested so all there is left to do is sign. Eunkwang, you should thank your new master for being so generous. He is giving you quite the long leash."

"Yes, sir," Eunkwang said, then he bowed to Mr. Lee. "Thank you, Mr. Lee, sir." 

"You can call me Minhyuk," he replied, as he signed the contract. "I would like to inform you that I live with 5 other people who will also be your master, or masters, if you will. I'll introduce you of course when we get home." 

Eunkwang blinked at him, surprised he was allowed to refer to him on a first-name basis, not really surprised he would have more than one master. Lots of households had one servant and several masters. He wondered what the other masters were like. Would he be calling them by their first name too? He must have gotten too lost in his thoughts because the housemaster cleared his throat impatiently. Eunkwang stood up to sign the contract, staring at their signatures that were now side by side as he pressed his thumb to the paper. This was really happening. He stood awkwardly as Mr. Lee--Minhyuk put the contract into his briefcase before directing his attention to him. 

"I'll explain more when we get home. The car's waiting for us so we should get going now," Mr. Lee--Minhyuk led him out by the small of his back. He was close enough to smell that expensive perfume again. 

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Lee," the housemaster said, grinning and bowing, following them to the lobby. "Please do grace us with your presence in the future." 

Eunkwang looked back and politely bowed his head but Minhyuk didn't even spare a glance. This was his home for almost a year and he was finally leaving its walls, never to see them again. It was a lot to take in. There was a red convertible waiting outside and one of the house staff handed Mr. Le--Minhyuk the keys. With a press of a button, the doors were unlocked. Minhyuk left his side and opened the left hand door. Eunkwang stared, realizing that Minhyuk opened the door for him. Like he was being picked up for a date or something. He really didn't know what to make of his new master at all. "Well, come on then. Unless you'd like me to leave you behind," Minhyuk said teasingly. 

Eunkwang blushed and hurried to enter the car. "I'm sorry, Mr.---Minhyuk!" He bowed before stepping gingerly into the expensive car. 

"No need to apologize," Minhyuk said lightly, leaning down to look into Eunkwang's eyes and squeezing his shoulder before closing the door. 

Eunkwang's shoulder tingled during the whole ride. He couldn't help but sneak glances at Minhyuk but didn't dare ask questions despite his burning curiousity. He wanted to know everything about his new master, well new masters according to Minhyuk, (the thought of serving 5 other unknown persons was nervewracking to say the least, and Minhyuk was strange, so would that mean they would be strange too?) starting with why he chose to adopt Eunkwang. 

"You have a beautiful voice."

Eunkwang's heart lept into his mouth so he hoped Minhyuk forgave him if he didn't respond immediately. He needed to stop getting lost in thought so easily or Minhyuk would punish him! Or worse, decide he's not worth keeping. "Wh-what?" Fuck, he was so getting sent back.

"I really enjoyed your performance. Your voice is really beautiful," Minhyuk said, seemingly not angry at Eunkwang's impolite response. "Well, that would be expected of Seo Eunkwang, or should I say, Silver Light?" 

Eunkwang was pretty sure he hurt his neck from how hard he turned. But that wasn't his main concern right now. "You-" he started weakly. "You know who I was?" 

Minhyuk glanced momentarily at Eunkwang but then focused back on the road. "I wouldn't use past tense just yet. Your circumstances may have changed but you're still just as amazing as ever. I had to hold in tears when I watched you sing 'It's Okay'. Not the way I would have wanted to see a live performance but I'll still treasure it." 

Now Eunkwang's mind was practically swarming with questions. "I--" He felt the need to explain himself, explain how he got here, but he didn't even know where to start. He fiddled with his hands, squeezing and releasing his crossed fingers in tandem, trying to breathe in time with them.

"You don't have to say anything right now. And I'm sure you have lots of questions as well. But that can all come later when you're feeling ready. So much has already happened today and I'm sure it's been overwhelming for you." Minhyuk's voice was so soft and sweet as he reassured the servant, and Eunkwang found it easier to breathe, though he also felt exhausted. Minhyuk took notice of Eunkwang's tired demeanor. "Do you want to sleep? It's okay, It's going to be a long drive anyway. Get some rest." Stopping at a red light, Minhyuk shrugged his jacket off and handed it to Eunkwang with a smile. 

"Thank you," Eunkwang mumbled as he wrapped the jacket around him. It smelled like the perfume Minhyuk was wearing. Maybe when he woke up, he'll be back at the servant house and this was just some strange dream he had because of stress or something. Cause this turn of events was all too strange to be real.


	2. brand new days from now on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunkwang meets his new Masters and they're really not what he expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is inspired by BTOB's Japanese single "Brand New Days"

Waking up was difficult. His bed was so soft and he was so comfortable and warm. But the sunlight shining in from the window became even stronger, forcing his eyes to blink open. 

 

Wait. Sunlight? Soft bed? This wasn't his small room in the servant house. Eunkwang sat up quickly, twisting around as he took in his new environment. The room he was in would be triple the size of his room back at the servant house. And the bed was double his former bed, with a soft comforter and plush pillows on every side of him. To his left was sheer curtains falling over large windows that took up most of the wall, and the sunlight peered through the curtains, greeting him insistently. The room was stylishly furnished, everything looked expensive but not garish. But there was no evidence that a person lived here, no personal items whatsoever. 

 

Where was he? 

 

Some whispering to his right beckoned his gaze to the door that he assumed to be the entrance to the room. The whisperings stopped and the door opened slowly, a head peeking in. Lee Minhyuk looked around and smiled when he saw Eunkwang. "Oh, you're awake! Did you sleep well?"  

 

The beautiful face registered in his sleep-addled mind like a lightbulb popping on. Minhyuk, the man who adopted him. Right! He was adopted! The events of yesterday rushed back to him and he blushed as he realized that the last thing he remembered was falling asleep in Minhyuk's car. "I'm so sorry! I slept for so long and it's already morning! I should have woken up, I'm sorry!" He bowed ashamedly. Great first day as Minhyuk's new servant.

 

"Don't worry, you weren't too heavy carrying inside." Minhyuk winked, entering the room fully. 

 

How Minhyuk looked so good in just a t-shirt and sweatpants was beyond Eunkwang. "I'm sorry," Eunkwang said again, shuffling off the bed. It was a weird feeling for his feet to not feel the ground immediately. He bowed again. 

 

"Don't apologize for things you have nothing to be sorry for," Minhyuk said, gracing him with a smile. He walked to the left side of the bed where Eunkwang was and sat down, patting the pace next to him. "So how do you like your room?" 

 

"Excuse me?" His room? 

 

Minhyuk raised his eyebrows. "This..." he gestured to everything around him. "..is your room, Eunkwang. Originally it was a guest room but we don't have many guests staying over anyway so it's now yours." 

 

Eunkwang stared at Minhyuk, speechless, and looked around at the too-expensive-to-touch room that was apparently now his. He looked back at Minhyuk, seriously considering if this was a prank cam or something. "This, this is all too much! I really don't need all this, I assure you!" 

 

Minhyuk frowned and Eunkwang stiffened. Oh no, did he make him mad by refusing the room? He reached over and took Eunkwang's hand. Eunkwang blushed and was struck by how soft Minhyuk's hands were compared to his own calloused, work-worn hands. It was difficult to look up at Minhyuk's eyes, but he found no anger in them when he did. Just gentle kindness. "Eunkwang, did you think we were just going to put you in a broom closet? You are part of the family now and we will treat you as such. So please don't think that way, that just because you're a servant, you don't deserve nice things. Okay?" 

 

He wasn't really sure what to make of that so Eunkwang just nodded as he was made speechless again. But his servant training kicked in and he answered verbally out of respect for his new Master, "Yes sir! - uh I mean yes, Minhyuk."

 

"That wasn't an order," Minhyuk chuckled. "Hm, I think I like being called sir though." He stood up, still holding Eunkwang's hands, swinging their arms between them. "So, the others are pretty excited to meet you. They would have barged in if I didn't stop them. Those kids, no patience...anyway, I should let you get freshened up before you meet them. Hmm, stand up for me." Eunkwang blushed as Minhyuk gave him a cursory look up and down. "You look roughly the same size as me. Would you like to borrow one of my t-shirts and sweats to change into?" 

 

"Oh! Um, no, thank you, I couldn't, I shouldn't! A servant should always maintain a look of professionalism, Minhyuk, sir. I would like to keep wearing my current outfit, if-if that is allowed." Eunkwang could swear he could feel sweat coat his hands and he desperately wanted Minhyuk to let go, feeling gross, but it would be too rude and disrespectful to snatch his hand away. 

 

"So that really is your only outfit? We're gonna have to change that. You can wear it for now, if you want," Minhyuk replied. "Everything you need is in the bathroom so just come out to the living room when you're done. It's to your left, just go straight and you're there." He smiled and squeezed Eunkwang's hands before letting go and leaving the room. 

 

Eunkwang had to admit, he was at a bit of a loss when Minhyuk left, gazing at the door for a minute. "Ah, get it together, Seo Eunkwang! Ow," he whispered to himself. Curious about the bathroom and not wanting to keep his new Masters waiting, he wasted no time in undressing. Showering with dozens of other servants before, he wasn't shy about his body but he was feeling a bit strange as he stepped into the stylish bathroom. For one thing, it was huge! A separate shower and bathtub lined the right wall and on the left was a huge sink and countertop crowned with a wide mirror. Just like Minhyuk said, it was well furnished with towels, soaps, and other bath accessories. He couldn't help but feel awkward as he started to clean himself but it felt so refreshing to 1. have space to stretch instead of vying for a spot next to rows of other bodies and 2. to not have to rush so other people could get some hot water before it ran out, Eunkwang got into it, even humming some notes. He inspected his face as he dried off and decided to shave his face before heading out. He wanted to make a great first impression in front of the other Masters, to make up for his first meeting with Minhyuk. He nervously adjusted his choker after dressing as he looked in the  bedroom mirror for a bit, then noting the time on the clock above him, frantically raced to the bedroom door before gaining his composure again. 'First impressions, just stay calm'. His nervousness outweighed his curiosity so he didn't look around as he walked down the short hallway. It opened up into a large space that was well-lit from various glass windows lining the top of the walls. The living room had 3 couches, all of them occupied by several persons who turned when he entered the room. The only one he recognized was Minhyuk, who immediately smiled at the sight of him and came over to his side. 

 

"You look refreshed." 

 

"I am, thank you, sir." Eunkwang bowed his head shyly. 

 

Minhyuk's smile widened and he gestured to the 5 other men in the room. "Everyone, this is Eunkwang. Eunkwang, this is everyone. I'm sure they can introduce themselves." 

 

The 5 men looked amongst themselves as if a teacher asked them to answer a question, neither one wanting to speak first and break the ice. Eunkwang fidgeted nervously. A tall young man stood up and walked over to Eunkwang, holding out his hand. "I'm Yook Sungjae. Yook like the number 6. It's a last name that has great fortune behind it." He smiled a bit smugly after saying that. Eunkwang just stared at his hand then back up at his face, which had the unfortunate manner of being dizzyingly handsome. He felt like he was never going to utter a word around all these handsome and pretty people. Sungjae cleared his throat and took his hand back, smoothing  it over his hair. "You can call me Sungjae. Master...it's a bit weird." He smiled and nodded at Eunkwang before going back to his seat cooly. 

 

"Hey," a voice spoke up, and Eunkwang's head turned to see the soft but sharp face attached to it. "That's such a weird introduction. He's going to think we are weird because of you," he said sternly. 

 

"He's gonna think we are weirder when he sees your face," Sungjae shot back. 

 

"That doesn't even make sense," He huffed as he got up and made his way to Eunkwang. "Lee Changsub. Call me Changsub. Ignore Sungjae, he's an idiot. It's nice to meet you." Changsub's dark brown hair fell across his warm, brown eyes and he shook his head to flick it away, smiling at Eunkwang. 

 

"Ah, yes, it's very nice to meet you....Changsub, sir." He bowed. 

 

"Sir? Huh, I like it. If Sungjae bothers you, just tell me, okay?" He patted Eunkwang's shoulder, making it tingle. 

 

"Why am I getting singled out?" Sungjae complained, slumping in his seat. 

 

"Can y’a'll not start today, seriously?! Being this annoying so early, ugh," the man sitting next to Sungjae groaned. 

 

"It's 10 am, Ilhoon, it's not that early," Minhyuk said amusedly. 

 

Ilhoon huffed as he stood up from his seat to introduce himself. He just stood there, facing in Eunkwang's direction. His annoyed gaze softened slightly at the sight of the nervous servant. "I'm Jung Ilhoon. Call me whatever, Ilhoon, Master, sir, I don't really care. I didn't really see the point in getting a servant but since you're here and I was outvoted, I wish you good luck. Cause you're gonna need it when looking after us." He sat back down after Eunkwang bowed. The group on the couches shared a collective giggle at Ilhoon's words, doing little to assuage Eunkwang's nervousness. His idea that this was a prank cam was getting stronger and stronger in his mind.

 

Minhyuk shook his head. "So dramatic. We're not that bad, I assure you, Eunkwang." Ilhoon snorted and Minhyuk glared at him. 

 

"I guess I'm next," a soft voice spoke up. The face and body that accompanied it was anything but, at least that's what Eunkwang thought, when the man smiled in his direction. It was like looking at the sun, which he was sure was supposedly dangerous. "Oh, as I look closer, you're really cute. Oh you're blushing, that's even cuter." He laughed heartily at Eunkwang's shy reactions. 

 

"Stop teasing him, Hyunsik, and just introduce yourself," Minhyuk snapped. 

 

"You're just jealous you didn't get to call him cute first," Hyunsik said, grinning cheekily when Minhyuk glared at him. "Like Minhyuk said, my name is Hyunsik so I'll go by that. Full name is Im Hyunsik." He leaned in and whispered, "Only call me Master when you're feeling like a bad boy." 

 

The sultriness in Hyunsik's voice was like honey dripping into his ear. If he blushed any harder, Eunkwang would faint. 

 

"Hyunsik!" Minhyuk said sharply. "I said, stop teasing!" Hyunsik just shrugged with a satisfied smile on his face. 

 

"Hey, if Hyunsik can hit on him, can I?" Sungjae asked, trading winks with the other man. 

 

"No one, I repeat no one, is hitting on Eunkwang unless he allows it. I'll put it in the contract with your own blood if I have to," Minhyuk said, a scary smile adorning his face. "Understood?" A chorus of agreement quickly rose from the group. "Peniel, you're next." He nodded to the last man sitting on the armchair of the far right couch. 

 

He pulled his hoodie off, revealing a puppy-like face, strong jaw and chin, and buzzcut-like hair style. His overall look made Eunkwang think he was a foreigner at first. But the Korean that rolled easily off his tongue made him think twice. "I'm Peniel. That's my American name. I'm originally from Chicago, Illinois. My Korean name is Shin Donggeun. But you can call me Peniel. Uh, I don't know about all this Master or sir stuff. Peniel is just fine." He shrugged and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Eunkwang." Something about him seemed to radiate comfort and peace, and Eunkwang was instantly at ease. 

 

"It's nice to meet you too," Eunkwang said as he bowed. "Um, all of you, it's nice to meet all of you." He smiled nervously and bowed again. Despite some of their strange introductions, everyone seemed relatively harmless and friendly. 

 

"Great, introductions are out of the way. It's the weekend so luckily I can give you a tour of the place. And yes, you can have  individual room tours, Sungjae. You'll go shopping later with Ilhoon, he has a good eye for these things." Ilhoon was about complain but shut his mouth when Minhyuk gave him a look. "So, this is the living room. Sami, that's Sungjae's cat, sometimes sleeps here. Her food is in the kitchen, which is this way, and so is Pennie's food, ah, Pennie is Peniel's dog. She sleeps in Peniel's room." Minhyuk's hand never left Eunkwang's back as he directed him around the house, which Eunkwang couldn't help but be constantly aware of. His Masters seemed to be very tactile and touched him so casually, like he was a friend, it was going to take some getting used to. 

 

Everything inside and outside the house looked so expensive and nice, Eunkwang was a bit intimidated. The kitchen was a bar style and had a big fridge, though it didn't look like it was heavily used. The front of the house was like a garden, trees and plants lining the stone steps that lead down to a walled door, the wall surrounding the front of the house giving an air of privacy. In the back of the house was a patio and with the press of a button, Minhyuk revealed a swimming pool under it! They stopped where they started at the living room, the other men not even pretending they weren't watching everything. 

 

"It's a lot to get used to, but don't worry, you'll have time to get used to it," Minhyuk said with a warm smile. “Your duties will be kind of like a manager’s, keeping us aware of our various schedules, with the addition of keeping the house clean--we will take care of our individual rooms--watering the plants, and cooking breakfast. We usually eat lunch and dinner out, if we’re at home, it’s usually takeout and beer.” 

 

Eunkwang nodded, then startled at something soft brushing against his ankles. He looked down to see a cat with blue eyes looking up at him. "Sami?" The cat meowed and Eunkwang melted. "He's very cute, Sungjae."

 

"There you are, Sami!" Sungjae exclaimed. He expertly picked up the cat. "You can pet him. You're not allergic right?" 

 

"I am not allergic," Eunkwang said. "Oh, he's so soft. I haven't pet a cat in a while." At his Masters' questioning gaze, he added, "Servants aren't allowed to have pets in the servant house. And if they're adopted, they can have a pet only with their Master's or Mistress' permission." It seems like his new Masters didn’t know the rules of having a servant. 

 

"...I see....well it seems like Sami likes you, so that’s good! She’s everyone’s cat at this point so she can be your pet too," Sungjae put Sami down, who immediately raced over to his bed, and grabbed Eunkwang's hand. "Come on then, I'll show you my room! Minhyuk was hogging you!" Eunkwang smiled good-naturedly as he was taken upstairs. Minhyuk rolled his eyes as the rest of the group trailed after the duo. 

 

"You're gonna scare him," he sighed but no one was listening. “These kids….”

 

Eunkwang got a quick tour of everyone’s rooms, everyone clamoring for his attention in a way that made Eunkwang feel strangely pleased. 

 

“Pennie is really friendly so don’t be scared if she jumps at you, she’s just saying hello,” Peniel said as they entered his room. Sungjae jumped on Peniel’s bed as if he owned it but Peniel didn’t seem to mind. “Hey, girl, did we wake you?” A sheep-like dog got up to greet Peniel enthusiastically, leaning into his hand as if in forgiveness. Peniel looked over at Eunkwang who was keeping a distance and smiled. “It’s okay, she doesn’t bite.” Pennie got excited as Eunkwang approached, not even sniffing his hand before licking it and hopping up to greet him. “See, she likes you.” 

 

“She’s very sweet. Will I need to take care of her? Give her walks and feed her?” Eunkwang asked. 

 

Peniel seemed flustered by the question. “Uh, I don’t know….I mean, I take care of her pretty well, her food is set up in the kitchen, but you can play with her while I’m out for work. I worry about her getting lonely while I’m gone. Her toys are around her bed.” He scratched his head. “Uuum, sorry, I’ve never had a servant before. I don’t know what I’m supposed to say.” 

 

‘He’s really sweet and cute,” Eunkwang thought. “That’s alright, Peniel. As your servant, I’m just here to attend to all your needs. I’m here for whatever you need me for.” He looked around at the rest of the group. “That goes for all of you. So please don’t feel uncomfortable when asking something from me.” The group all exchanged awkward glances. 

 

Minhyuk interjected, “I’m giving a tour of my room to Eunkwang by myself. Go...do whatever you want. Just leave.” 

 

“You just don’t want anyone to mess with your otaku collection,” Sungjae said, sticking his tongue out and running away before Minhyuk could hit him. The young man’s teasing broke the awkward feeling the group was having and they all scattered. Peniel made Pennie wave her paw as they left his room. 

 

“Did I say something wrong?” Eunkwang asked. “Everyone seemed….weird. I thought I said something reassuring.”

 

Minhyuk patted Eunkwang’s shoulder, leading him to his room. “They’re not used to having someone on their beck and call. We’ve all worked hard to get where we are and we haven’t asked for anyone’s help along our way. We’ve helped each other of course but that’s after becoming something like a family. You’re new and sudden because we needed someone to help around, and like Ilhoon said, it wasn’t approved by everyone, so they will just have to take time getting used to you as a servant.” 

 

“Oh I see,” Eunkwang said. 

 

“This is my room. Um, over there is where I keep my collection. Not otaku, just….fine, I’m a giant nerd, just don’t let Sungjae know I said that. I have had it set up perfectly so please don’t touch it. You can look though.” Minhyuk laughed, a little embarrassed. 

 

Eunkwang observed the collection closely, endeared by the show of trust. ‘He obviously doesn’t let just anyone near it. I hope I can gain more of his trust. I want to gain all their trust. They all seem like nice people and I want them to be comfortable around me.’ 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a bit long but i hope it was an easy read!!! more plot stuff will happen in the later chapters, which will come later since im busy with college so working out the plot is gonna take time :/ i hope you've enjoyed it so far!!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is what i do when i cant sleep and im stressed lol  
> i'll try my best to update this regularly, i have more of a story i want to try out with this universe so bear with me cause i don't know what the fuck im doing ^w^;;;;;;
> 
> pls suggest some better titles on twitter @btobnsfw or on curiouscat.me/btobnsfw


End file.
